Coeurs en boite
by Jijisub
Summary: Yaoi - Ichigo est amoureux de son prof de math. Sosuke Aïzen et lui de son côté est amoureux d'Ichigo également. Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux, s'il n'y avait pas eu une légère méprise.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié ici. Du coup, en lisant un appel à texte sur une micro-histoire ou histoire à feuilleton sur le thème de la trahison, j'ai eu cette idée en tête ! Les chapitres vont être hyper courts, style 1 à 3' de lecture maxi. Un peu comme si vous étiez dans le bus et que vous aviez 5' à tuer.

Pour moi, c'est un exercice un peu compliqué parce que mes histoires sont longues et assez compliquée à gérer. Je me suis donc cassée la tête à l'envers pour une fois.

Même si c'est une petite histoire, j'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil :)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen (oui, c'est dans le bon ordre)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Synopsis :

Ichigo est amoureux de Sosuke Aïzen, son professeur de mathématique. Et ce dernier n'est pas indifférent. La situation semble se bloquer pour eux. Dans l'intervalle, Sosuke voit revenir dans sa vie Gin Ichimaru, un ex avec qui il avait vécu de bons moments. Oui, « avait »…

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Scène 1**

La journée débutait à peine et Ichigo avait l'impression qu'elle allait être interminable. Déjà son père n'avait pas cessé de râler jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de la maison ! Et puis, il avait failli rater le bus qu'il prenait habituellement. Et pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas mathématique. Aaahhh les mathématiques !

###

Assis à prendre des notes depuis vingt minutes, la nuque d'Ichigo commençait à lui tirer. Il leva les yeux et constata que son prof de français fixait le tableau tout en continuant son explication. Il s'étira tel un chat et son regard glissa vers la fenêtre. Le professeur Aïzen était là en plein milieu de la cour, à discuter avec un autre prof de math qui venait d'arriver dans l'établissement.

Était-ce une idée où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés ? Il détourna les siens trop gêné.

###

Comme toujours, il y avait bousculade à la cantine. Premier arrivé, premier servit. Ichigo lui prenait son temps, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim… pas après ce qu'il avait entraperçu plus tôt au détour du couloir. Sosuke Aïzen embrassant ce nouveau prof à l'abri des regards, enfin pas du sien… malheureusement.

Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin d'aller aux chiottes ?

###

Le bus était bondé, et les voyageurs ne cessaient de lui marcher sur les pieds. Ichigo avait tellement mal que ses orteils, qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir tous adopté un cœur et le faire souffrir.

Il rencontra son regard de chien battu au travers de la vitre. En plus d'avoir des jours écourtés, il y avait des journées de merde en novembre.

###

Le tic-tac de l'horloge rythmait son repas. Ichigo souffla sur la soupe que son père avait certainement préparée dans l'après-midi. Il avait un caractère de merde parfois, mais il pouvait compter sur lui pour avoir de petites attentions. Aujourd'hui encore, la table était prête et son repas déposé dans le frigo, prêt à être passé aux micro-ondes. Au final, la journée se terminait bien… même si le baiser d'Aïzen pour ce nouveau prof ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans son esprit. C'était con d'être amoureux !

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Donc, comme promis, me voici avec la scène n°2 ! Alors comme me l'a fait remarqué ctofi1 cette fan-fic change de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En fait, c'est le but. J'essaye de sortir de ma zone de confort... Sinon, j'écris toujours mes textes de la même manière (enfin pas tout à fait, parce que plus on progresse dans le temps, et mieux on s'organise (et c'était pas gagné avec moi XD)).

Enfin, même si ce texte est différent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et sinon ce sera juste une bonne expérience pour moi ^^'.

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos favoris et suivis ! Ça encourage beaucoup !

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Scène 2**

Ichigo fixait les larges épaules de son prof de mathématique. Sa démonstration était parfaite. C'était dingue comment il enregistrait un cours, dès lors qu'il en aimait le prof. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait que des bonnes notes que dans cette matière. Il était l'homme d'un seul homme ! En même temps, c'était un amour à sens unique depuis trois ans…

###

Le couloir lui paraissait interminable ! Fou de joie lorsqu'Aïzen lui avait demandé de l'aider pour porter des bouquins, maintenant il le regrettait amèrement. Ses épaules et ses bras le faisaient souffrir. En plus de ça, il était tout seul ! Ce foutu prof l'avait laissé planter là, pour rejoindre Urahara Kisuke. Cette raclure de nouveau prof de math ! Quelle merde !

###

En fait non, la journée était géniale ! Il se trouvait à côté d'Aïzen Sosuke dans la salle des profs et ils étaient seuls ! Leurs épaules se touchaient presque. L'occasion pour lui de se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient presque la même taille. Peut-être était-il plus grand de deux ou trois centimètres ? Son regard effleura sa bouche entrouverte. Encore une fois, Aïzen glisserait sa langue autour du corps long et fin du crayon… Son imagination déraillait !

###

Troisième rectification ! Définitivement, une journée de merde ! Aïzen et lui avaient préparé les dossiers pour la sortie scolaire. Ils étaient restés proches, tant et si bien qu'il ne regardait plus que sa bouche et l'encolure de sa chemise entrebâillée. Il s'en était rendue-compte et ses lèvres, si sensuelle avait esquissé ce putain de sourire condescendant dont il savait bien abreuver les interlocuteurs qui l'enquiquinait.

###

Appuyé contre le mur et terrifié, Ichigo crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Aïzen l'avait-il vu se masturber avec entrain dans la cabine des chiottes réservée aux garçons ?

C'était ça faute, à toujours sucer son crayon de manière si suggestive, il avait eu une érection qu'il n'avait pu calmer que tard dans l'après-midi. Les toilettes lui avaient semblé la meilleure planque. Au final, peut-être pas…

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Voici la scène 3 qui clôture le chapitre 1. :D L'histoire progresse tout doucement, mais bon s'il n'y a pas un minimum de mise en place, on ne comprendra pas forcément la suite.

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Scène 3**

Le lendemain, il y avait la réunion parents-profs ! Ichigo n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Tu m'étonnes ! Assis sur le trône, le pantalon en pas de ses chevilles, les jambes écartées, il s'était astiqué le manche et ne s'était pas gêné pour gémir ! Il était censé être seul ! Ouais, sauf qu'au moment où il avait joui, il avait entendu un ricanement. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait vu ce satané prof de math quitter les toilettes des élèves ! Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se dépêcher pour s'éloigner les lieux !

###

La journée avait été interminable ! Même le cours de math lui avait paru pénible. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce putain de prof lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Ses yeux marron aux délicieux reflets de chocolat, bordés de longs cils qui lui donnaient un regard langoureux… et sexy en diable ! Pour un peu, une nouvelle excitation le gagna et ce n'était pas le moment !

###

Ichigo attendait dans le couloir après son paternel. Les autres élèves étaient presque tous passés, lui était toujours là. Peut-être qu'Isshin ne viendrait pas ? Comme à son habitude après tout ! Il faut dire que de bosser dans un hôpital et élever seul son gamin ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Curieusement, Ichigo aurait bien voulu que son père rencontre ses profs pour une fois.

###

C'est avec difficulté qu'Ichigo cacha son émotion. Son père venait d'arriver, en retard ! Tellement qu'il n'y avait plus de profs. Isshin avait cette expression désolée, et avait tapé dans son épaule de façon virile, comme pour lui remonter le moral. Et là, ils avaient entendu dans leurs dos.

\- Oh, Monsieur Kurosaki ! Je vous attendais.

Surpris, ils s'étaient retournés, tandis qu'Aïzen Sosuke s'avançait vers eux avec un grand sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

\- La circulation n'est pas facile à cette heure-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo avait vu le soulagement chez son vieux.

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Pour celles et ceux qui sont surpris parce que je poste "tous les jours", ça fait partie du défi ! Tous les jours un nouveau chapitre, c'est pour cela qu'ils s'appellent "feuilletons". Voilà, voilà un nouveau chapitre :D

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Scène 4**

La journée avait mal débuté pour Sosuke. Encore un mail d'Urahara qui le harcelait de messages pour qu'il réponde. Quand est-ce que cet abruti allait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus remettre le couvert ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été muté dans son lycée, qu'il se tenait à sa disposition. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait être lourd ! Il ne changeait pas de l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble au lycée…

###

Un regard sur son portable, merde, il devait se dépêcher ! Sosuke traversa le passage pour piéton en courant. Il manqua de se faire renverser par un chauffard. Mais c'était sa faute après tout, il passait au rouge trop pressé de le retrouver.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas ça qui le ralentirait ! Il avait rendez-vous et arriva juste à temps, tout comme Ichigo de son côté ! Le jeune homme à la moue boudeuse monta dans le bus, égal à lui-même.

###

Assis devant une table dans la salle des profs, Sosuke tournait les pages de ses cours. Aujourd'hui serait ennuyeux. Il n'aurait pas le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki en cours. Il se consola en se disant qu'il le retrouverait le lendemain.

L'expression « tomber amoureux dès le premier regard » avait pris tout son sens, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré quatre ans plus tôt.

\- Hey Sosuke ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me snobes ?

Il ne prétendit même pas lever la tête.

###

Cette bouche plaquée contre la sienne, Sosuke avait beau la connaître, il la détesta ! Il repoussa Kisuke avec fermeté !

\- Tu te rends compte que nous pouvons être vus alors que nous sommes au milieu de la cour Kisuke ? C'est la deuxième fois ! Je t'avais dit que je te le ferais regretter, si tu recommençais !

\- Je ne te savais pas si frileux Sosuke, sourit son ex. En ce qui concerne tes menaces, tant que nous sommes au lycée tu t'abstiendras de me faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, tu tiens tellement à ta réputation.

\- Tu es dans un lycée, alors je te prierai d'avoir un peu de tenu, imbécile !

Son regard croisa celui d'un élève qui se trouvait au second étage. Il reconnut Ichigo. L'avait-il vu ? Il ne regardait déjà plus dans sa direction.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Sosuke avec tes grands airs ! Je n'en arriverais pas à de telles extrémités si tu étais plus attentionné.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire cela Kisuke. Ne recommence plus parce qu'un jour, je risque de ne plus rien en avoir à faire de ma réputation ! Crois-moi, notre amitié n'aura plus beaucoup d'importance.

Kisuke en rencontrant son regard, compris combien il était sérieux cette fois-ci.

###

La télévision fonctionnait en bruit de fond. Sosuke tira de son réfrigérateur un repas qu'il avait préparé le week-end pour la semaine. Le micro-onde émit un petit bruit de ventilateur, lui regardait son portable. Il fit défiler les photos volées qu'il avait prises du jeune Kurosaki ces derniers jours. Il était trop mignon avec son expression boudeuse. Son pouce caressa le visage du Ichigo.

Un « cling » le tira de sa rêverie.

Il ne se traitait plus d'imbécile depuis un moment ! Plus le temps passait, et plus ses sentiments pour le jeune homme se développaient comme une fleur dont les pétales s'ouvraient à la chaleur des rayons de soleil. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il était réellement amoureux de cette manière et il sentait en lui, l'adolescent qui s'était endormi il y a bien longtemps, vouloir prendre le dessus.

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Un peu en retard aujourd'hui ! Et dans les prochains jours aussi, le chapitre sera publié plutôt vers la fin de matinée... (Je me suis remise au sport :p).

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Scène 5**

Lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans sa salle de classe, Sosuke essaya de se maîtriser lorsqu'il vit la touffe de cheveux roux, coiffés en pétard, reconnaissable entre toute ! Il démarra son cours, tout en prenant soin de paraître naturel. De temps en temps, il lui jetait des coups d'œil, mais Ichigo ne semblait regarder que le tableau. Sa seule consolation, c'est qu'il soit attentif à son cours ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas partout d'après les observations des autres professeurs.

###

Après avoir été fou de joie d'être parvenu à trouver une excuse bidon pour amener Ichigo à l'aider pour porter les livres, voilà que cet imbécile de Kisuke l'appelait pour qu'il dégage sa voiture. Maintenant, il était furieux ! Kisuke ne pouvait pas sortir son vélo du garage parce que soi-disant il s'était mal stationné ! Quand avait-il prévu de le trucider cet abruti ?

###

Enfin ! Sosuke était si excité d'être si proche qu'il devait se calmer. Son parfum lui parvenait et le troublait. Et puis, Ichigo suivait son doigt du regard, Sosuke eut l'idée de porter son crayon à la bouche, et constata que ses yeux ambre suivaient son geste. Il entrouvrit exprès la bouche, et caressa du bout de la langue, avec lenteur et sensualité le corps du crayon en s'imaginant tout autre chose. L'adolescent parut avoir chaud. Peut-être pas autant que lui, il était dur comme un roc !

###

De voir Ichigo si excité, l'avait affolé et il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Heureusement, il avait su se retenir à temps. Il avait eu juste assez de temps pour voir l'érection sous le tissu de son pantalon lorsqu'Ichigo s'était quasi enfui de la salle des profs.

Contre son regard de bête traquée, Sosuke lui avait lancé un œil de velours, tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Mais le gamin s'était sauvé avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Le mot déçu n'avait pas été assez fort.

###

Dévoré par la curiosité, Sosuke avait cherché Ichigo. Il avait oublié sa trousse. En passant devant les toilettes des garçons, il avait entendu des gémissements. Un élève blessé, ou son imagination ? Après tout, il n'y avait plus personne ici ! Bien vite, il s'était aperçu qu'il s'agissait de gémissements de plaisir. Serait-ce Ichigo ? A pas de velours, il se plaça devant la porte, et se pencha pour regarder par le trou de la serrure.

###

Assis sur son canapé, le pantalon en bas de ses chevilles, ainsi que son slip, Sosuke se masturbait en se remémorant les gestes du jeune homme. Sa verge veinée, longue et sa main qui tenait la hampe avec fermeté. Son gland humide. Puis, son attention qui s'était arrêtée à son expression. Il éjacula alors qu'il se souvenait de la tension sur son visage au moment de se libérer.

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Un peu en avance... Lol, une ouverture que j'n'avais pas prévu ^^. Donc, c'est le chapitre le plus court de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Scène 6**

La journée devait se terminer par la rencontre parents-prof. Il écoutait distraitement ses collègues, et il entendit les réflexions faites sur Kurosaki. Son père n'était jamais présent, ce à quoi, Hirako avait répondu qu'il se ramenait toujours au moment de fermer les portes. Sosuke sortit le dossier d'Ichigo. Lui allait prendre son temps ! Après tout, lui n'avait personne qui l'attendait à la maison.

###

Lorsque Sosuke se rappela de la journée, Ichigo avait été distrait durant tout son cours pour la première fois. Il paraissait plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumer. Lorsqu'il écouta les discussions des élèves avant de sortir, il remarqua que le jeune homme ne partageait pas les conversations avec les autres. Il ne semblait pas du même avis en même temps. Étonnant en sachant qu'il n'avait que de bons résultats qu'en mathématique.

###

Les élèves et leurs parents défilèrent à sa table. Ils écoutaient les excuses des uns, l'ennui des autres quand il expliquait le pourquoi des mauvaises notes, l'indifférence des autres. À plusieurs reprises, il était sorti pour vérifier si Ichigo était toujours là, si son père était enfin arrivé. Visiblement, il ne pourrait pas le rencontrer. Il était pourtant curieux.

###

Sosuke ferma son casier. Au final, Isshin Kurosaki n'était pas venu à la réunion. Son fils attendait obstinément. Il lui avait conseillé de partir, mais Ichigo s'était détourné, ne l'écoutant pas. Il rangea ses clefs dans sa veste et constata qu'il était seul dans la salle des profs.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il vit Ichigo avec son père. Heureux comme il l'était rarement, Sosuke se joignit à eux, et salua le père de son élève préféré.

\- Oh Monsieur Kurosaki, je vous attendais.

Le sourire que lui adressa cet homme lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reste un professeur pour le recevoir. Et le regard d'Ichigo resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Dieu qu'il l'aimait !

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Je n'ai pas bcp de temps ce matin, alors je vous envoie rapidement le chapitre ! Je répondrai aux commentaires tout à l'heure ;)

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Scène 7**

Une nouvelle journée commençait et Ichigo avait le sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La veille au soir, son père et lui avaient discuté de son avenir. Grâce à Aïzen, pour la première fois depuis des lustres son père semblait fier de lui. Ichigo se promit de faire plus d'efforts pour voir encore cette lueur de fierté dans le regard de son vieux. Après tout, la vie ne les avait pas gâtés jusqu'ici.

###

Sosuke ferma la porte de son appartement. Une nouvelle journée démarrait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait requinquer. Discuter avec le père d'Ichigo avait été agréable, et voir combien l'infirmier paraissait heureux d'entendre parler en bien de son fils semblait lui avoir remonté le moral pour plusieurs jours. Visiblement, il n'avait pas toujours de bonnes nouvelles… et Ichigo irradiait. Il avait lu de la reconnaissance dans son regard. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais enfin.

###

Ichigo traina un peu en ville avec des amis avant de rentrer chez lui. C'était plutôt rare, il était du genre solitaire. Au final, ils avaient tous fini dans un café et pour la première fois, Ichigo s'amusa comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un regard courroucé. Ce fut si bref, qu'il crut avoir rêvé voir Aïzen au travers de la vitre ! Rêvait-il debout ?

###

Sosuke rentrait de mauvaise humeur. Voir au travers d'une vitre d'un café, le jeune homme qui s'amusait, accompagné par plusieurs jeunes de son âge, l'avait consterné. Ichigo avait bien le droit de s'amuser et en fait, cela le soulageait de le voir agir comme quelqu'un de son âge. Mais… pas si tôt, pas si vite. Pas sans lui ! Il se l'avoua, il était totalement et irrémédiablement fou de jalousie.

Sosuke se trouva très con, comme il pouvait l'être quand il était de mauvaise fois. Et aujourd'hui, il l'était plus que d'habitude. C'est peut-être dans ces instants-là, ces moments où Ichigo montrait qu'il avait encore un pied dans l'enfance qu'il sentait peser le poids de leur différence d'âge.

###

Le week-end fut long et court tout à la fois ! Ses amis ravis de le voir à nouveau disponible et de bonne humeur le conviaient à sortir. Des filles se joignirent à eux, et certaines ne semblaient pas insensibles à son charme. Ça, c'était les grandes phrases d'Uryuu !

Et puis, lui c'était un tout autre type de personne qu'il était attaché. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance ? Après tout, Sosuke restait son prof ! Et en même temps, il ne parvenait pas à le considérer comme tel.

###

Pour se changer les idées, Sosuke entreprit de sortir avec ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis un bail. Au final, ils étaient plus que prévus, et Sosuke eut l'impression de retourner à l'époque où il était au lycée. Quelque part, ça lui fit du bien… et de revoir Gin aussi.

Ah Gin ! Un bon coup, mais aussi de bonnes tranches de rigolades. Il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, c'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'ils s'étaient quittés ? Pourtant, il ne rechigna pas lorsqu'il l'invita chez lui et pas pour boire de l'alcool. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et se prouver surtout qu'il était capable de s'amuser lui aussi. Et pas à des jeux de gamins... Décidément sa colère ne retombait pas !

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je mets quand même un petit avertissement, ce chapitre pourrait heurter quelques personnes. Oui, parce que lorsque je prends la peine d'écrire drame et agnst ce n'est pas pour rien ^^'.

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Scène 8**

Assis dans un coin de la grande cour, Ichigo observait Aïzen avec attention. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours qu'il avait cru voir son professeur furieux derrière la vitre du café. Depuis Ichigo avait remarqué un fait étrange qui lui avait échappé jusque là. L'impression d'être seul et abandonné ! Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il avait cette impression, mais cette sensation de froid ne le quittait plus depuis. Comme si... Comme si son regard chaud et bienveillant ne se posait plus sur lui.

###

Ivre mort, Sosuke tituba jusqu'à son appartement. Gin le suivait quelques pas en arrière tout en rabâchant que son travail était chiant ! Que les gens étaient chiants ! Et qu'en fait, mis à part quelques personnes comme Sosuke, personne n'était digne de rester à ses côtés. Enfin mis à part quelques exceptions comme lui.

Sosuke se sentit flatté ! Après tout, Gin était Directeur Général d'une grande entreprise… Il n'avait pas encore tourné la clef de sa porte d'entrée, qu'une main s'agrippa à sa queue.

###

Ce n'était pas bien de faire ce qu'il faisait, mais Ichigo s'en moquait. De loin, il suivait Aïzen qui rentrait chez lui. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose alors… il se sentait mal à l'aise. Enfin, il avait peur de se faire griller ! Quelle excuse trouverait-il ?

Arrivé à destination, Ichigo remarqua un homme plutôt grand et mince appuyé sur une voiture de luxe. À peine Aïzen fut à sa hauteur, qu'il lui attrapa par l'épaule pour l'embrasser. Ichigo en eut le souffle coupé ! Comme si le regard chaud et bienveillant de Aïzen évitait de se poser sur lui.

###

Les mouvements de va-et-vient rythmaient son corps. Allongé sur le lit, le cul remonté pour que Gin puisse le prendre sans effort, ses bras posés à plat sur les côtés pour qu'il ne bascule pas, Sosuke ne réagissait plus. Après avoir bu encore et encore de la bière, une nouvelle fois Gin voulut faire l'amour, Sosuke protesta faiblement. Gin avait ri.

L'esprit totalement brumeux, comme détaché de ce qui se passait autour de lui, la bouche pâteuse, en ayant un arrière goût aigre inconnu, Sosuke s'était tout même laissé faire, et Gin l'avait installé comme il l'était là avec patience. Son cul était douloureux, mais il n'avait plus la force de protester.

###

Installé avec Chad et Uryuu les deux meilleurs élèves de la classe, Ichigo bachotait ses cours. Depuis qu'il avait vu Aïzen avec cet inconnu, un vide s'était creusé dans son cœur, il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq mois avant le bac ! Il avait redoublé, il ne comptait pas rester encore une année supplémentaire.

Le désespoir et le chagrin, il les connaissait bien et il ne voulait plus se laisser emporter par cette tornade qui vous vidait et vous isolait. Lui, il voulait vivre même sans lui… même s'il avait mal à en crever ! Après tout, Aïzen était un adulte plus âgé que lui, et n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. C'était lui tout seul qui s'était fourvoyé et il en souffrait.

###

Installé sur le canapé de Gin, Sosuke prenait enfin conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Des hommes se tenaient là tout proches. Tous à poils et la queue dressée ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie ? Et pourquoi était-il attaché ? Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard espiègle de Gin. Il lui dit amuser, comme s'il lui servait une blague.

— J'ai eu un peu peur que tu te lasses, Sosuke. J'ai amené des amis ce soir.

— Qu'est-ce que… Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Relâche-moi tout de suite imbécile !

Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il articulait difficilement. Avait-il été drogué ?

— Ts ! Ts ! Arrête de t'agiter, tu vas exciter un peu plus nos invités. Et puis, si tu continues à t'énerver, le produit va agir plus vite.

— Le produit ? Quel produit ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, son corps irradia de chaleur, et sa verge se trouva compressée dans son slip, le seul vêtement qui préservait sa pudeur.

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, tout beau (ou presque XD). J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ;)

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Scène 9**

Ichigo observa le tableau des professeurs absents. Pour la première fois, le nom de Sosuke Aïzen y figurait. En quatre ans de lycée, c'était la première fois que son nom s'affichait, songea Ichigo. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il l'avait trouvé très pâle. Des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Cela ne se passait pas bien avec son amoureux ? Bah, ce n'était pas ces affaires après tout. Quelque part…

###

Des coups portés à la porte de son appartement le réveillèrent. Sosuke n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Il revenait tout juste de l'hôpital. Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié de sa vie ! Et tout ça grâce à qui ? À Cause de se tordu qui était réapparu dans sa vie. Cette merde lui avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et surtout pas pardonné la rupture d'il y a trois ans. À présent, il le payait et cash ! Les coups reprirent à sa porte. Il espéra qu'elle tiendrait jusqu'à l'arrivée des flics.

###

Les courses… quelle corvée ! Enfin, s'il voulait grailler ce soir, il ferait mieux de choisir quelque chose qui lui plairait à lui et à son père. La cuisine était devenue sa nouvelle passion. C'était dingue comment son père semblait revivre d'ailleurs dès qu'il rentrait à la maison. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il était sa femme… Et d'ailleurs, son père ferait mieux de se trouver une nouvelle copine !

— Tu nous avais promis un bon coup à tirer, Gin ! 'Tain ! J'pensais que c'était un queutard !

Ichigo ne se retourna même pas et prit en pitié le pauvre homme qui dont ils parlaient.

###

À contrecœur, Sosuke avait appelé son père pour l'aider. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire sur son état de santé. Toutefois, son regard devenait insistant lorsqu'il sursautait quand il s'approchait trop près de lui. Sa mine de déterré ne devait pas le rassurer. Enfin, peut-être à cause de cela, il réussit l'exploit de lui trouver un nouvel appartement en un temps record de trois jours. Son calvaire allait pouvoir s'achever !

###

La nouvelle saisie Ichigo ! Sosuke Aïzen avait demandé sa mutation. Un étrange malaise le submergea, avec cette curieuse impression d'urgence. Ichigo n'y tenant plus se rendit en salle des profs un soir pour réclamer plus d'explications. Personne ne sut lui répondre.

Était-ce courant qu'un prof quitte comme ça son poste ? Comme il n'était qu'un élève, personne ne réagit. Ichigo décida de se déplacer chez Aïzen pour en avoir le cœur net !

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma petite FF :) Désolée de ne pas avoir publié dans la semaine, mais ma box est tombée en rade, je viens de récupérer ma connexion ! Du coup, publication ce week-end. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Je voulais juste éclaircir un point sur cette FF avant tout. Comme j'ai eu un commentaire sur ce point, je me suis dit que "peut-être" d'autres personnes partageraient cet avis, sans oser me le faire remarquer. Je vous rassure, tout va bien :D

J'ai écrit au départ cette histoire en originale... et quand je l'ai transposé en FF, l'image d'Aïzen c'est imposé à moi en tant que "victime". Je sais que la plupart des auteurs choisissent de prendre le caractère d'origine, sans qu'il y ait une "cause" réel de "pourquoi" il a ce type de caractère, mais moi partant d'un UA, et au vu de mon scénario, j'ai trouvé plus que plausible que ce soit Sosuke Aïzen qui ait ce fameux rôle de "victime". Et je pense que lorsque vous arriverez au bout de l'histoire vous, vous direz peut-être "ah oui ! je n'avais pas vu que l'on pouvait s'en servir dans ce contexte là !". Je me doutais bien qu'on pourrait me faire cette remarque, et c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas évident de publier "chapitre" par "chapitre" parce que justement, le lecteur doit attendre le déroulement total de l'histoire pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du scénario imaginé par l'auteur :D

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Scène 10**

Combien de temps dura le trajet ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il lui sembla étrangement long. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant l'appartement de son prof., Ichigo resta un instant sans bouger. S'il lui ouvrait la porte ? Quelle excuse bidon devrait-il lui servir ?

Oh et puis, il s'en moquait ! Il était inquiet et s'était une bonne excuse. La sonnette retentit à plusieurs reprises sans que personne n'ouvre. Il fit demi-tour dépité quelques minutes plus tard. Peut-être s'était-il absenté ? Il l'espéra…

###

La nouvelle prof de mathématique était aussi jeune que l'était Aïzen Sosuke et pour ne rien gâcher, belle comme un cœur… Enfin avis général de la classe du côté des garçons.

Les filles semblaient plus mitigées. Ichigo aussi ne lui trouvait aucun charme. Son regard s'échappait souvent vers la cour. La pluie était diluvienne et le temps s'accordait à merveille à son humeur.

###

Comme les trois jours précédents, Ichigo sonna à la porte et s'arrêta rapidement. Cette fois-ci, il tentait sa chance en soirée, peut-être tomberait-il sur Aïzen ?

Son poing se posa sur le battant, son cœur saignait. Il avait disparu ! Il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage ! C'est vrai, c'était un prof et alors ? Peut-être se serait-il moqué ? Peut-être que non après tout ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention à son changement ? Parce qu'il l'avait vu avec ce type ?

— Ce n'est plus la peine de venir vous aussi, Monsieur Aïzen a déménagé.

Ichigo se retourna et croisa le regard d'un vieil homme. Ses yeux étaient étrangement intenses.

###

Combien avait-il fait de mètres en sortant de l'immeuble avant qu'il ne remarque la couleur de cheveux argentés caractéristique de l'amant de Sosuke ? Suffisamment pour que ce dernier ne l'aperçoive pas.

Curieux, il se plaça dans l'ombre d'un arbre. La lumière du réverbère ne parvenait pas à transpercer sa noirceur. Il resta planté là à attendre.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'homme sortit en paraissant énervé ! Lui non plus ne savait pas que son amant n'était plus là ? Étrange…

###

Le portable prit une photo de la plaque d'immatriculation. Le flash le fit sursauter. Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents. Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre. Surpris, Ichigo leva la tête et vit que le véhicule faisait marche arrière dans sa direction.

D'abord immobile, Ichigo recula. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, et que la porte s'ouvrit, il fit demi-tour et se mit à détaler comme un dératé, alors que ce type le coursait à toute jambe !

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Cette fois-ci, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture. A bientôt ;)

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Scène 11**

Assis, une assiette devant lui, Sosuke ne parvenait pas à se décider de manger. Son regard dériva vers son placard. Là où il entreposait l'alcool pour le moment. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de meubles, il avait tout revendu. Trop de souvenirs, notamment avec le canapé, la machine à laver, la table de la cuisine et… Bref ! Il s'était seulement racheté un lit, une table et deux chaises.

###

La pluie tombait sur la porte-fenêtre. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de la pluie, plutôt de la grêle. Un verre de scotch à la main, et une cigarette dans l'autre, Sosuke déambulait dans son appartement, sans but. Il tressaillit. Ses cris de jouissances lui revinrent en mémoire. La honte le submergea ! Il repoussa ses pensées et vida son verre d'un coup sec. Son regard éteint fouilla l'espace… Il lui en fallait un autre !

###

Il faisait nuit noire et pourtant, son regard fixait le plafond. Une envie de vomir le prit, il courut jusque dans les w.c. pour se soulager. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il prit appui sur le lavabo tout proche. L'eau coula et Sosuke s'aspergea abondamment le visage. Lorsqu'il rencontra son reflet dans le miroir, son regard éteint et son visage blême et verdâtre lui firent détourner les yeux. Il voulait dormir.

###

Le médecin lui demandait de se rhabiller. Son père l'aida, sinon il mettrait trois heures pour le faire. Il ne dessoulait plus ! Et s'il était présent aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que son père était venu le chercher. La honte le submergea encore plus, tandis que le docteur lui disait que son anus était rétabli, mais qu'il devrait faire attention lorsqu'il aurait des rapports à l'avenir. Enfin, il devrait toujours porter des couches pour ne pas se déféquer dessus en attendant.

###

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Sosuke et son père s'observaient en chien de faïence.

— Je refuse !

— Tu comptes devenir un alcoolique notoire ? regarde-toi Sosuke ! Tu ne ressembles plus à rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta vie ?

— Je n'ai plus de vie ! Rien ! Et arrête de me dévisager comme ça à la fin !

— Je te regarde comme mon fils ! répliqua le père qui commençait à se mettre en colère.

— Ton fils ! ricana Sosuke. Il est beau ton fils ! Il s'est fait trouer le cul par une dizaine de mecs et des objets dont tu n'as pas idée…

— Et alors ? fit son père. Je suis navré que tu aies eu à subir cela. Je vais te choquer, mais pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois vivant !

— Je suis un PD ! hurla Sosuke. Tu n'as pas honte de moi ? Merde ! T'as vu dans quel état je suis ?

— J'aimerais que tu portes plainte ! Je crois qu'il serait bon… que tu l'attaques à ton tour ! La peur doit changer de camp.

Sosuke fixa son père avec un air abasourdi.

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Très bon début de semaine, moi je suis à la bourre :p Bonne lecture et à très bientôt :D

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Scène 12**

Les recherches avaient enfin abouti ! Et merci au père d'Ishida qui avait fait la recherche au bureau de police où il travaillait. Au début, il avait refusé de l'aider, mais Ichigo avait été persévérant et convaincant.

L'identité de l'homme était Ichimaru Gin. Il était Directeur Général d'une société pétrolière. En voyant les adresses où il résidait, Ichigo en avait eu le vertige. Le père d'Ishida lui demanda alors comment il connaissait ce type ?

###

Ishida et Chad l'avaient rejoint au café habituel. D'autres amis vinrent les rejoindre dont Grimmjow et Toshiro deux nouveaux qui aimaient bien la bagarre. L'un l'assumait, mais pas le dernier.

— T'es sûr que tu veux le fliquer ce type ?

— Certain ! répondit Ichigo.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à retrouver ce prof ? fit soudain Ishida. C'était un bon prof, mais y'a pas de quoi remuer terre et ciel ! T'aimes les ennuis à ce point ?

— T'as pas compris, hein Ishida, ricana Grimmjow.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du premier de la classe, Grimmjow déclara.

— Il est gay et il l'aime !

###

Ishida avait décidé de lui-même de pirater les services de police pour retrouver l'adresse de Sosuke. Même s'il ne comprenait pas l'attirance d'Ichigo pour les hommes, il s'était mis en tête qu'automatiquement son ami le vivait mal, et était en état dépressif !

Ce qui était totalement faux ! Ichigo avait toujours su qu'il préférait les hommes depuis petits. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à son père qui rêvait de petits enfants ?

###

Chad et Toshiro s'étaient proposés pour suivre Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo aurait voulu y aller, mais cet homme le connaissait.

Au lieu de cela, avec Ishida et Grimmjow, il cherchait où se localisait le nouvel appartement d'Aïzen Sosuke. Ichigo nota que le quartier était loin de l'ancien, et bien plus cossu que le précédent. Avait-il donc ces moyens-là ?

Une silhouette attira son attention, et son corps se gela sur place. Ce n'était pas possible !

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt :D

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Scène 13**

Les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient planqués derrière une voiture et observaient l'épave qui passait à quelques pas d'eux. Grimmjow et Ishida avaient bien eu du mal à reconnaître leur ancien prof. Verdâtre, mal rasé, habillé comme un SDF, le visage marqué, il ne ressemblait plus à ce professeur séduisant et cultivé qui leur enseignait les mathématiques avec tant d'ardeur. La colère submergea Ichigo.

###

Après une discussion animée à voix basse, Ichigo décida de partir à la rencontre d'Aïzen. Il n'allait pas l'effrayer, ou lui mettre la pression. Il le suivit et attendait le moment opportun pour lui parler. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, parce qu'il avait failli lui rentrer dedans. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était si près. Son téléphone portable sonna, et Aïzen se retourna. En le voyant, son expression de terreur glaça Ichigo.

###

Plus rien dans le frigo ! Il devait faire des courses avant que son père ne revienne. Il lui avait téléphoné pour le prévenir à l'avance, pour qu'il se prépare psychologiquement. Pour sortir, il s'était habillé avec les premières frusques qui lui tombaient sous la main. La luminosité lui blessait les yeux et il avait oublié ses lunettes de soleil. Et puis, pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde ? La sonnerie d'un téléphone l'alerta, et lorsqu'il se retourna son monde s'effondra.

###

Il fuyait sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas digne ! Et pourquoi fuir devant un gosse ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo le voit comme ça ! Lorsque sa main s'abattit sur son épaule, il cria et se débattit avec violence. La pression se relâcha, il quitta le trottoir et s'élança sur la route. Un crissement de pneu et un choc se firent entendre.

###

Assis sur un siège de la salle d'attente, Sosuke se rongeait les ongles. À côté de lui, les amis d'Ichigo fixaient le sol, ou regardaient dehors. Personne ne lui posa de questions. Sa réaction disproportionnée les avait marqués et ils préféraient ne pas savoir ce qui avait transformé cet homme si distingué à ce point. La voix d'Isshin Kurosaki se fit entendre, les surprenant tous.

— Ichigo est sauvé ! Vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous !

— Et les visites ? demanda Uryu.

— Dans trois jours vous pourrez venir lui rendre visite.

Sosuke rencontra le regard de ce père qui se mourrait d'inquiétude pour son fils. Et il songea au sien…

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt :D

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Scène 14**

Mal à l'aise, Sosuke se leva. Il ne restait plus qu'Isshin et lui dans cette salle d'attente. L'ambiance était froide, et cela le rendit plus nerveux. L'autre l'examinait de son regard intense.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, commença-t-il par dire. C'est de ma faute si Ichigo est dans cet état.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Si je ne m'étais pas lancé sur la route pour fuir, il ne serait pas ici…

###

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver chez Isshin Kurosaki ? Il ne savait toujours pas, ni même pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation à dormir chez lui pour cette nuit. Il regardait la chambre d'ami qui lui avait été proposée, déboussolé.

Isshin et lui avaient parlé un moment dans cette salle d'attente glacée à cette heure de la soirée, en plein hiver. Au final, il l'avait invité chez lui si naturellement qu'il avait accepté sans réfléchir.

###

Le repas était bon et Sosuke apprécia chaque boucher, d'autant que son hôte avait des tonnes d'anecdotes à raconter. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur ses mains qui tremblaient lorsqu'il levait son verre d'eau. Il en avait oublié la saveur. Cette sensation confortable fit qu'il se détendit au fil de la soirée.

###

Sosuke crut qu'il mettrait des heures à dormir, comme toutes ses nuits depuis des semaines ! En fait, dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreille, il s'endormit comme une masse. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'une main remonta sa couette qui commençait à glisser par terre au cours de la nuit.

Isshin resta un long moment à observer Sosuke Aïzen qui dormait chez lui. Un inconnu pour ainsi dire. Pourtant, il n'allait pas tourner le dos à l'homme que son fils aimait ! Ce si bel homme distingué comme on en voyait plus, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

###

Assis à touiller son café Sosuke observait l'infirmier qui terminait de ranger sa cuisine. Pour la première fois, il n'eut pas besoin d'alcool dès son réveil. C'était comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Il n'avait plus peur. Ses souvenirs restaient, mais comme le disait son père il devait agir pour enfin tourner la page !

Lorsqu'il prit congé une heure plus tard, il déclara.

— Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi !

L'homme parut déstabilisé. Il lui répondit par un sourire.

— Je n'ai rien fait, mais si cette nuit de repos vous a fait du bien, j'en suis heureux.

Sosuke s'éloigna et au bout de cinq minutes, il prit son portable et téléphona à son père.

— Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais venir te voir aujourd'hui.

°°0o0°°

A bientôt :D


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt :D

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Scène 15**

Ichigo souriait à ses amis, très heureux de le voir conscient et d'aussi bonne humeur. Il n'aurait pas avoué qu'il avait très mal à chaque fois qu'il commençait à rire. L'ambiance était trop chaleureuse pour ça. Ils l'avaient rassuré, Aïzen allait bien. Enfin, n'était-il pas blessé tout au moins.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tu te remets aussi bien.

Surpris, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sosuke. Ses amis disparurent à ses yeux.

###

Combien de temps avait-il mis pour oser franchir cette porte ? Sosuke ne savait plus bien. Mais lorsqu'il entra et vit Ichigo rire, son cœur se gonfla de joie. Lorsqu'il lui parla, le jeune homme parut saisi. Il joua nerveusement avec la boite de chocolat qu'il avait emmené en cadeau, soudain mal à l'aise.

— Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, et aussi m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé.

###

Dire qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes serait un euphémisme.

— Ne restez pas à la porte, Monsieur Aïzen. Entrez.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança. Il tendit sa boite de chocolat maladroitement.

— Je ne sais pas trop si tu aimes ce genre de choses, mais je me voyais mal arriver sans rien, surtout…

— J'adore les chocolats ! répondit Ichigo.

— Surtout les blancs, confirma Ishida avec un sourire.

— Oh ! Ne raconte pas ma vie…

— Si tu n'en veux pas coupa Toshiro, j'adore cette marque ! Ça coûte une blinde…

###

L'atmosphère était étrangement détendue. Sosuke se retrouvait au milieu des amis d'Ichigo qui plaisantaient comme s'il faisait partie du groupe. Il l'observa à la dérobée et à plusieurs reprises, il croisa son regard. Il ne saurait dire s'il était gêné ou non.

— Vous avez changé de lycée, Monsieur Aïzen ? Vous partez où ?

Là, Sosuke fut déstabilisé et se raidit.

— Grimmjow ! Peut-être que Monsieur Aïzen n'a pas envie de le dire…

— Nan, mais vaut mieux que tu le saches, parce que sinon tu vas encore nous faire parcourir toute la ville pour le rechercher.

Surpris, Sosuke tourna son visage vers Ichigo.

###

Gêné d'avoir été vendu par ses amis, Ichigo rougit légèrement. La nervosité le gagna et il détourna le regard. Pas la peine qu'il lise ses sentiments si ce n'était pas partagé.

— Je reste en ville, mais j'ai changé d'arrondissement. Je pars travailler au lycée Ribault* dans le onzième.

Tous fixèrent Aïzen comme s'il était fou. Ce lycée n'avait pas une bonne réputation. Ichigo s'inquiéta.

— Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller ? fit Ichigo.

— Je n'ai pas le choix !

Ichigo le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui répondit.

— Nous avons toujours le choix ! Nous nous limitons nous-mêmes, parce que nous avons peur !

— Alors soit honnête aussi Ichigo ! fit Chad. Ne donne pas de leçon aux autres si tu n'en es pas capable toi-même.

°°0o0°°

 _*Ribault : j'ai donné ce nom là, mais évidemment j'aurais pu en donner un autre, mais j'avais la flemme... C'est la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit._

A bientôt :D


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Oups ! J'ai oublié de publier mon chapitre ici, hier. Oubli réparé !

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt :D

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Scène 16**

Après cette phrase, l'ambiance avait changé à tel point que tous ses amis quittèrent sa chambre moins de dix minutes plus tard. Sosuke en profita pour se trouver une excuse et partir lui aussi. Inutile de rester avec cette ambiance de plomb. Son semblant de bonne humeur avait disparu.

— Je vais devoir partir à mon tour. Je te souhaite un bon rét…

— Rester !

###

Ichigo n'en menait pas large. Les paroles de Chad restaient dans sa tête et cela lui avait rappelé pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il lut de la souffrance dans le regard d'Aïzen Sosuke. Est-ce la cause de son état qui lui donnait ce regard fuyant. Il esquissa un nouveau geste pour partir. Mû par l'urgence, et ayant peur de tout perdre sans avoir osé avouer ce qui le torturait, Ichigo déclara.

_ Monsieur Aïzen, ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Si je vous ai cherché, c'était pour vous dire que je vous aime.

###

Combien de temps resta-t-il à déambuler dans la ville ? Aucune idée. Il faisait nuit noire, et il était assis sur les marches qui menaient à la berge. Entendre le clapotis de l'eau sur les murs en béton apaisa ses nerfs. Sosuke avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il lui avouer ses sentiments comme cela ? Sans fard, sans arrière-pensée, sans peur. Lui était terrifié ! Quelques mois plus tôt, il en aurait sauté de joie, mais aujourd'hui… Il s'était enfui comme un lâche ! C'était tout ce qu'il était devenu.

###

L'écran de télévision déversait une multitude d'images, et de sons qui remplissait la chambre d'hôpital. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. En février les jours avaient beau rallonger, la luminosité s'enfuyait tout de même de bonne heure. Les yeux d'Ichigo fixaient obstinément le sol. Vides !

Le fait d'être devant les faits, et la douleur qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de réfléchir. Au moins se sentait-il soulagé d'avoir avoué ! Mais était-ce une consolation ?

###

Voulant mettre fin à ses angoisses et à sa honte, Sosuke se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Il frappa légèrement. Il entra lorsqu'Ichigo l'y invita. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'ils seraient seuls.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Pourquoi l'accueillerait-il chaleureusement après tout ?

— Bonjour Ichigo. Je sais que tu n'as pas très envie de me voir aujourd'hui, mais j'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes.

* * *

A bientôt :D


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, bonjour :)

Hier en retard... aujourd'hui en avance :p

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt :D

Genre : Romance / Drame / Angst

Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki x Sosuke Aïzen

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Scène 17**

Ils se faisaient face. Ichigo assis sur son lit, et Sosuke assit sur une chaise juste à côté. La tension était palpable.

Que vouliez-vous me dire, Professeur ?

Sa voix sans chaleur ajouta au malaise ambiant. De son côté, Sosuke remarqua que ce n'était plus « Monsieur Aïzen ».

Ichigo, je ne serai pas long.

L'adolescent se crispa. Cela ne s'annonçait pas très bon.

###

Hier, j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et en même temps le plus malheureux. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'attendais ces mots depuis longtemps. En fait, je n'osais même pas imaginer que tu puisses les prononcer un jour. Et parce que vous étiez si heureux, vous vous êtes enfui ?

À l'intérieur de lui, le désespoir gagna Sosuke. Il aurait tellement lui dire, mais comprendrait-il ? Il était si jeune après tout, et les gens avaient beau dire, s'ils ne vivaient pas la souffrance par eux-mêmes, ils étaient incapables de la comprendre. Devait-il lui dire ? Le doute le gagna.

###

Ichigo observait le visage de son ancien professeur. Son expression restait la même, pourtant un tic nerveux au coin de sa bouche, attestait de son agitation intérieure. Il n'était pas très calé en psychologie, mais s'il connaissait bien quelque chose, c'était la souffrance.

La mort de sa mère et de sa petite sœur l'avait traumatisé alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Cela détruit une personne et la ronge de l'intérieur. Lui avait fait un tas de conneries… et il semblait qu'Aïzen empruntait le même chemin. Mais pourquoi ?

###

À quoi bon ? songea Sosuke. Il sortait de l'adolescence et n'était pas encore un homme. Il se leva pour prendre congé. Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

La stupéfaction se lisait sur les traits d'Ichigo, puis la colère lui succéda.

Comment ça je ne peux pas comprendre ? Si vous m'expliquiez, ça serait déjà plus clair ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Attendez ! Ne vous enfuyez pas encore une fois ! Vous croyez peut-être que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Suis-je encore un enfant pour vous ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

###

Le taxi démarrait enfin. Sosuke ne parvenait pas à calmer le tremblement de ses mains. L'envie de prendre de l'alcool, comme de fumer une cigarette l'envahit. Dehors le paysage défilait, son esprit se concentra dessus.

Le visage d'Ichigo revenait sans cesse alors qu'il quittait la chambre comme… « un lâche » ! C'est bien ce que ce gamin lui avait dit ? Peut-être !

Son menton tomba sur sa poitrine. Le visage de Gin le hanta.

* * *

A bientôt :)


End file.
